Certain extruding presses are provided with a pusher for the inserting of the billets into the container of the press and with a main piston for the controlling of a press shank which pushes the billets towards the die during the extruding process. Extruding presses, are already known from the prior art, which use an extended pusher on the extruding axis placed in, and retractable inside, the main piston whilst the press shank is fitted on a movable slide on the piston in a transversal direction to that of the extruding axis. This is so as to move the press shank away from the axis of the container in order to feed a new billet and to insert it inside the container through the advancing pusher.
In these presses the billet is usually inserted inside the container when the latter is already closed against the die and after the shearing off the surplus of the billet previously extruded. The sequence of movements of the container, of the billet shear, of the press shank and of the exit/re-entry of the pusher in relation to the feeding, inserting and extruding of the billet is however such so as to lead to notable dead or passive periods between one phase and the other, thus bearing negatively upon the actual efficiency of the press.
A press, in which even the pusher, like the press shank, is fitted onto a movable slide controlled according to a transversal direction to that of the extruding axis has been proposed in a bid to reduce these dead periods. Even in this type of realization notable dead periods which do not allow for a complete exploitation of the potential of the press are still present.